


next times

by catbeans



Category: Indiana Jones Series, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: He almost didn’t notice the man across the dusty bar through the itch of the sand in his boots, in the wrinkles of the lining of his jacket--the irritation of it left a sour taste in his mouth that wasn’t from the rum--but only almost.He lifted the glass to his mouth again and looked out of the corner of his eye.He had heard the rumors.He finished the glass and adjusted his hat, tweaking his shirt to try to shake out some of the sand before he got up, sliding into the empty space next to the man across the bar, not sitting down yet.“O’Connell, isn't it?”The man’s eyebrow quirked up as he looked over, down, up again,slow.





	next times

**Author's Note:**

> IM sorry for how long its been since i posted anything but i was trying to finish a book! and then took a break before editing to do this. brought to you by tumbler user wesandersthetic posting about how the mummy and raiders are close enough together that rick and indy definitely would have had an affair. and they did
> 
> (vaguely set between the two because i am all plotted out and did not have it in me to put SERIOUS THOUGHT into this)

He almost didn’t notice the man across the dusty bar through the  _ itch _ of the sand in his boots, in the wrinkles of the lining of his jacket--the irritation of it left a sour taste in his mouth that wasn’t from the rum--but only almost.

He lifted the glass to his mouth again and looked out of the corner of his eye.

He had heard the rumors.

He finished the glass and adjusted his hat, tweaking his shirt to try to shake out some of the sand before he got up, sliding into the empty space next to the man across the bar, not sitting down yet.

“O’Connell, isn't it?”

The man’s eyebrow quirked up as he looked over, down, up again,  _ slow. _

“Depends.”

Indy sat down on the stool. “On?”

Rick kept looking, down to Indy’s hip, the holster at his thigh, up again. “Why you’re asking.”

“I heard about that,” Indy said, nodding towards the bartender and holding up two fingers for another drink,  _ “expedition _ of yours.”

Rick huffed through his nose, holding his hand out to catch the glass slid across the bar to him. “Everyone thinks they’ve heard things now.”

Indy leaned his elbow on the bar, running his fingertip over the rim of his glass. “What would I be hearing if I was hearing it from you?”

Rick’s eyes narrowed, so slightly it was more of a twitch before he took a drink; he set the glass back down on the bar and held out his hand.

He took it. “Indy.”

Rick’s grip was firm, fingertips passing over Indy’s wrist as they let go. “Jones.”

Indy nodded.

It had been a pretty slow look.

“So,” Rick said, pausing for another drink, not looking over until the end when he said, “staying around here?”

Indy lifted his glass to his mouth, waiting a couple seconds to see if Rick would break eye contact.

He didn’t.

“I could be.”

 

It wasn’t hard forgetting about the sand still in his shirt.

It had just started with a tug, barely even that, his finger catching at the side of Rick’s shirt, and the door slammed shut with his back shoved up against it.

It knocked the breath out of him, no time to catch it again before that mouth was on his, the taste of rum still on his lips as he grabbed at Rick’s shirt, palming down his sides, his hands at Rick’s hips; his hat was knocked to the floor with the hand in his hair, his breath hitching at the pull, just enough time for Rick’s teeth to catch at his bottom lip before ducking down to the curve of his neck.

His hand slid down to the back of Indy’s neck, his other hand at his chest; Indy’s eyes squeezed shut for a second before he pushed at Rick’s hips, getting him just far back enough that he could bend down for his hat, but he didn’t straighten up yet.

He moved it a little farther out of the way of their shoes and lowered himself to his knees.

He could see Rick’s chest lift with a deep breath, his hand moving back up to Indy’s hair as Indy pulled open Rick’s belt buckle, flipping open the buttons of his fly. Rick’s fingers twitched in his hair, holding a little tighter, but not pulling; there was barely any room between him and the door, cramped in front of Rick, and his hand bumped up against his chin as he tugged Rick’s pants a little lower.

Rick’s fingers twitched again, just a little bit of a pull that time, but Indy was already moving in before he had to.

He caught the tip of Rick’s dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue before he dipped his head closer; he could feel the muscles of Rick’s back tighten under his hand at Rick’s waist, moving his other hand up to circle his fingers around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

It didn’t take him much longer before it was only his middle and forefinger, pulling back just far enough to breathe in through his nose before ducking in again. Rick shuddered, his hips twitching, his fingers tightening in Indy’s hair again before he stopped himself. Indy pulled at his hip; his eyes weren’t quite focused when he looked up, but he could see enough, Rick’s eyebrows raising slightly as he looked back down at him.

Indy pulled again.

“Fuck,” Rick whispered, his other hand coming down to Indy’s shoulder, under his coat to grip at his shirt; he didn’t move his hips much, rocking just slightly to meet halfway as Indy bobbed his head, another shiver before he whispered again, “Christ…”

Indy kept bobbing his head, twisting his wrist, stiffening up a couple times when he pushed himself too far forward but only ever pulling back enough to catch his breath through his nose before he would lean in again.

He could feel Rick tense again under his left hand, still at Rick’s hip, a deep breath in before he tugged back on Indy’s hair.

Indy didn’t move back.

No need to make a mess.

“Jones--”

Indy bobbed his head a little farther forward, focusing as well as he could when he looked up again. There was a flush over Rick’s cheeks that he could see even through the faint sunburn, his mouth slack; he tangled his fingers in the back of Indy’s hair, his jaw clenching just before his eyes slipped shut with another swear muttered under his breath.

Indy didn’t pull back far enough to taste it, but he could feel it, that twitch over his tongue and the tensing again under his hand before Rick’s fingers loosened in his hair.

He barely had time to get his hat again before Rick yanked him up by the front of his jacket, the hat cockeyed when he was pushed back against the door again.

He only stayed there long enough for Rick to kiss him again, both hands cupping his face, calloused and warm, before he grabbed at the front of Rick’s shirt to push him against the door instead.

Rick's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he pulled Indy against him again, one hand at the back of his neck with the other palming down his chest, and he didn’t notice Rick shifting until he bit back a groan at the pressure of Rick’s leg between his. 

It wasn’t enough, just a tease, but the startle of it gave Rick just enough time to nudge at his chest, pushing him back towards the bed.

The mattress dipped with a heavy creak when Indy toppled backwards onto it, Rick propped up above him; he froze for a second, looking down, but there weren’t anymore sounds, the ropes keeping the mattress up holding well enough.

He leaned back on his knees, straddling over Indy’s waist, the tip of his tongue between his teeth as his eyes raked up over Indy’s torso, stopping just above his head.

He kept Indy flat on the bed with one hand on Indy’s chest as he reached up to toss the hat to land on top of a lampshade.

“Hey--”

Whatever he still had to say cut off into a groan when Rick leaned down to kiss him again, rocking down against him, still not enough--

He didn’t get the chance to complain about it before Rick’s teeth caught on his bottom lip again, kissing down his jaw, along his neck, down his chest until he got to the top of Indy’s shirt; he moved his hand from Indy’s chest, slipping down his torso to rest at his hip as he made his way down the bed.

Indy’s fingers knotted in the thin sheets before he moved his right hand up to Rick’s hair.

He felt the shiver under his fingertips, just a second’s pause before Rick yanked his belt buckle open; he didn’t take his time after Indy lifted his hips for him to tug his pants a few inches lower, didn’t take his time before dipping down to take Indy into his mouth, either.

Indy’s head tipped back to the mattress with a groan he didn’t have time to stifle before he clapped his free hand over his mouth, another groan when Rick held his arm over Indy’s hips to keep him flat before he could even think of moving. Whatever teasing by the door, on the bed with Rick on top of him without giving any pressure was over, already finding a rhythm with his head bobbing down to meet his hand circled tight around Indy’s dick. He kept twisting his hand until he didn’t need to anymore, with Indy almost fully in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks on his way up and swirling his tongue before dipping down again.

He kept his arm over Indy’s hips, his other hand palming down his waist, slipping underneath him to knead at his ass, and Indy barely had time to bite down on his thumb to muffle himself as much as he could before Rick squeezed.

He felt Rick cough, pulling back until only the tip was still in his mouth, but he still swallowed before pulling up the rest of the way.

Indy still hadn’t moved his hand from his mouth when Rick leaned up on his knees, breathing heavy and quick.

Rick wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and leaned back on his knees again.

“Warn a guy next time.”

Indy would have told him that he  _ would _ have, if Rick hadn’t just  _ done _ that, whatever that was--he couldn’t remember the last time he had finished so quickly--but he was a little stuck on the last two words.

“Next time,” he said, still a little breathless, “huh?”

His breath caught in his throat when Rick tucked him back into his pants.

Rick raised his eyebrows.

 

Indy had time to warn him the next time.

There were a few next times.

It was the third, Indy’s back against Rick’s chest, the sheets still left where they had been kicked to the floor when Rick leaned his head on Indy’s shoulder, brushing his fingers over the scar on his chin.

“What'd you do there?”

Indy tilted his head towards the whip looped through the strap of his bag left by the door.

“So it’s  _ not _ just for show.”

Indy snorted and batted Rick’s hand away; Rick let him, moving his hand to Indy’s hip instead.

“You know,” he said, “that makes sense.”

“Mm?”

Rick tilted his head up, and Indy could feel his lips moving over his jaw when he murmured, “Pretty good with your wrist.”

 

The fourth, the heat had left with the sun, leaving the air dry and cool enough that it didn’t feel sticky with both of them on their sides, pressed together, only enough space between them for Indy’s hand around both of their dicks.

Indy’s breath caught in his throat when Rick’s teeth caught over his lip, his hand stuttering before he got back to the quick, steady pumps.

His wrist was starting to cramp when Rick rocked forward into his hand, about to nudge him back a couple inches for a little more room, but he didn’t get the chance to before Rick’s hand slipped down from his hip to palm at his ass.

He could ignore his wrist for a while.

Indy slid his other hand up Rick’s chest, his thumb brushing over the dip in his collarbone on his way up to Rick’s hair; Rick kissed him again just in time to muffle Indy’s groan when he  _ squeezed, _ Indy’s hips twitching between Rick’s hand and his own.

Rick nipped at his lip again, his hand shifting a little lower, his fingertips tracing up over where Indy’s thigh met his ass, inwards a little--

Rick hissed when Indy bit down on his lip, more than he had meant to, his forehead knocking Rick’s chin when he pressed his face to Rick’s neck to try to keep down another moan as he came over Rick’s torso.

Both of them went stiff at the heavy  _ thud _ against the wall from the other side.

It wasn’t helping Indy’s heart rate even out.

Rick didn’t move his hand from Indy’s ass yet; he felt Rick’s head tilt, looking up towards the wall, a couple seconds without anymore knocking before Rick gave his ass another quick squeeze.

“Keep it down.”

_ “You--” _

Rick cut him off with another kiss, shifting to lie flat on his back and pulling Indy along with him.

Indy shook his head and leaned his forehead against Rick’s shoulder, his breathing still heavy. “Give it a second.”

Rick huffed a laugh against his hair and moved his hands back down to Indy’s waist, low enough that his pinkies were just brushing up over the slope of his ass.

Indy took a deep breath when Rick’s hips shifted under him before pushing himself up.

He kissed down Rick’s neck, his chest, passing over the come still hot on his belly, smeared from pulling Indy along with him; Rick tugged at his hair before he could get all the way down.

He tilted his head towards where Indy’s shirt had been tossed over another lampshade. “Gonna clean up after yourself?”

Indy followed where he was looking before Rick looked back down to him again; he propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing his fingers over Rick’s hip with his other hand.

Rick loosened his hold on Indy’s hair.

Indy shrugged and leaned down again, mouthing over Rick’s pelvis, his nose wrinkling at the salty taste on his tongue, but he kept at it when Rick’s fingers twitched in his hair with a breathless, muttered, “Jesus…”

Indy paused with his lips almost at the base of his dick. “You keep it down.”

Rick bit the inside of his cheek and tugged at his hair again, just a nudge.

Indy mouthed over the base of his dick, up, holding him in place with his right hand as he dragged his tongue flat over the tip before dipping down.

Rick shuddered above him, his hand slipping down to cup the back of Indy’s head.

He only had to bob his head a couple times before his lips met the ring of his fingers, pumping his hand in time with his head as he pulled back just far enough to breathe through his nose before ducking down again.

Rick’s fingertips kept rubbing over his scalp, down along the base of his skull, twitching each time Indy lowered his head until his hips started twitching up, too; he kept quiet well enough, just low, little sounds from his throat whenever Indy held himself there with his nose almost touching Rick’s pelvis for an extra couple seconds.

He lifted up again, lapping over the tip of Rick’s dick as he took a deep breath, and he pushed himself down again until he had to move his hand from the base of Rick’s dick to his hip.

“Indy--”

He bobbed up, barely a couple inches before back down again, only another couple times before Rick’s heads-up went ignored; his fingers twitched in Indy’s hair again, his thighs tensing under him, and he had to cover his mouth with his hand that time before he went slack and loose, softening over Indy’s tongue.

Indy grinned around his dick as he hollowed his cheeks on his way up, barely any time to wipe the back of his hand over his mouth before Rick hauled him back up. It was a little slower when he kissed him that time, less hurried, his hands lazily sliding down Indy's sides to stop at his waist.

“You need to find some toothpaste,” Rick mumbled, tweaking Indy's bottom lip between his teeth.

“You find it.”

 

They had another night, the little plane to a real airport delayed by storms; there was some grumbling about it, but it felt mostly put on when Indy's eyes caught Rick’s across the bar.

He went up to his room a little earlier.

He had heard about it, through innuendos and implications more than anything else, but he hadn't thought much of it, hadn’t thought it was for him until Rick’s hands.

He shut the door to the tiny bathroom and checked that it was locked before twisting open the small tub of petroleum jelly.

It was a little over half full still, fingerprints smeared in from using it to keep his lips or palms from cracking in the dry heat. He tore a strip of toilet paper to wipe off the top layer; he knew where his hands had been before the tub, and he didn’t need that anywhere near where it would be next.

He would have to find a new one after that, he realized with a frown.

He unbuckled his belt, dropping his pants by the door before bracing one arm on the sink. He dipped two fingers into the tub, smearing it over his ass before dipping in again; he took a deep breath, willing himself to relax before he moved his fingers back again.

“Jesus, how’s that supposed to…”

He shook his head to himself and tried just his forefinger that time.

“Don’t see what the big deal is,” he mumbled to himself, pressing his finger in to the lowest knuckle before out again for more of the petroleum jelly; he thought about calling it quits, perfectly fine with what they did already, no need for anything else, but his arm almost slipped from the sink when he twisted his fingers inside himself.  _ “Oh, _ holy--there it is…”

He could see what the big deal was then.

He kept twisting his fingers, prodding until he found that spot again; he had to ignore the urge to reach for his dick, not sure if he would be able to keep upright without propping himself up against the sink.

He kept going until it started to feel like he wouldn’t be able to get much of anywhere with Rick if he went any longer.

He slowly pulled his fingers out, wincing at the sudden emptiness before he washed off his hand, his pants back on; the sticky feeling just felt  _ odd _ when he went back out, leaving the tub under the thin pillow.

He looked around the room with a huff, close enough to the door to go back for another drink that it almost knocked into him when it pushed open.

“I was wondering where you got to.”

Rick pushed the door closed behind him with one hand, the other reaching out to pull Indy in by the front of his waistband. His eyebrows twitched up when he pulled Indy snug against him, already hard against Rick’s hip.

They didn’t stay by the door for long before Rick nudged his thigh up between Indy’s legs, pushing at him without breaking the kiss. Indy almost tripped on their way across the room, dropping back when his legs hit the end of the bed; Rick only moved away long enough to keep their teeth from knocking together before ducking right back in again, that neediness back even with only a day since they had last shared the bed.

Indy shoved at his chest for Rick to lean back on his knees, rocking slightly as he straddled Indy’s thighs. Indy couldn't be bothered to see where he tossed his shirt after he pulled it off, leaning up for Rick’s, pulled in for another kiss by the back of his hair. He had to nudge at him again for Rick to break away long enough for him to pull Rick’s shirt over his head, leaning in to kiss Indy again before he scrambled up from the bed to take off his pants.

Indy didn’t get up for his; he shimmied them down his hips, tossing them away towards his shirt just before Rick got back in with him.

He didn’t give Rick any time to settle on top of him before he pushed him flat to the bed, shuffling up into Rick’s lap with Rick’s hands already at his hips. He could feel Rick getting hard against his inner thigh, his breath hitching under Indy’s lips at his throat.

Rick squeezed at his hips, rocking up against him before sliding one hand up Indy’s back, up to his hair, tugging him back up to kiss him; Rick’s breath hitched again when Indy moved his hand down between them, holding their dicks together, but he only got a couple pumps before Rick’s hand slipped lower, fingertips brushing over the cleft of his ass.

Rick’s mouth went still.

Rick leaned his head back, his eyes crossing at how close they still were, his eyebrow raising as he moved his fingers a little more purposefully.

Indy’s hand stuttered between them.

“Someone’s been busy.”

Indy shrugged, ducking in to kiss him again, but Rick pulled back on his hair before he could get to him.

“Is that where you went?”

Indy's mouth pressed into a flat line, didn’t get the chance to roll his eyes before Rick gave his hair another sharp tug, biting back a groan.

“Is it?”

Indy took a deep breath before he nodded.

Rick pulled him in to kiss him, finally, his teeth catching over Indy’s bottom lip before he pressed two of his fingertips in to the first knuckle.

Indy’s hips jerked forward into his hand, back against Rick’s, muffling another groan against Rick’s mouth, but Rick let go of his hair to nudge at his chest before he could rock back against his fingers again.

“You didn’t do it enough,” he said quietly, leaning away again to look around the room, his fingertips still moving in slow, tiny circles that made Indy shudder. “Where’s--”

Rick’s hips twitched when Indy moved his hand from around their dicks, leaning up for Indy to reach under the pillow for the small tub.

Rick’s chest lifted on a deep breath before he pushed at Indy’s chest again. Indy got up from his lap, hesitating for a second before turning onto his front, propped up on his knees and his forearms; it felt too close, looking at him, didn’t think he could watch while Rick twisted open the cap.

Indy’s fingers knotted in the sheets when Rick rubbed his fingertips over his ass, circling a couple times before he started with two again; he leaned his forehead against his arms, tensing up to keep quiet while Rick slowly started pumping his wrist.

Rick’s other hand came up to his hip with a quick squeeze.

“Won’t work if you’re gonna be all stiff like that.”

Indy took a deep breath and willed himself to relax, bunching up the sheets in front of his face in case he needed to bite down to keep quiet.

It was easier after that; Rick kept twisting his fingers, pulling back for more of the jelly before he added his ring finger in, too, the stretch of it making Indy’s chest feel hot. 

Rick’s free hand slipped down from Indy’s hip, kneading at his thigh as he kept moving his fingers. Indy started to rock back against his hand, only a few times before he bit back a huff when Rick pulled his hand back.

He let out a slow breath as Rick brought his fingers back a little slicker.

He rocked against his hand again, angling his hips until Rick’s fingers brushed over that same spot from before, squeezing his eyes shut with a shudder; he heard a short exhale behind him, almost a laugh before Rick bent his fingers and Indy had to press his face into the sheets.

“That’s  _ gotta _ be--”

He cut off with a low groan when Rick pressed his fingertips down again.

Rick pulled back slow, wiping the rest of the jelly still on his hand onto his dick, reaching for the tub again for a little more.

Indy waited for his fingers again, or something else, but all he got was Rick nudging at his hip.

Indy moved to the side while Rick went back to the top of the bed, pushing the pillow up between his back and the wall before reaching for Indy’s hips. Indy moved back up to his lap, propped up on his knees a few inches above him.

Rick’s hands dragged down from his hips, down his thighs, back up again when Indy inched forward; he reached behind himself for Rick’s dick, distracted for a second by Rick leaning up to mouth over his neck before he got his bearings again and pumped his hand a few times.

He could feel Rick shiver underneath him, his hands gripping a little tighter at Indy’s hips as he held Rick’s dick steady and lowered himself down.

He had to remind himself again to relax.

He took a deep breath, Rick’s dick just at his ass, and he slowly lowered himself the rest of the way.

He took it slow, didn’t realize he had squeezed his eyes shut until they snapped open again with a breathy  _ oh _ when he settled in Rick’s lap, the V of Rick's hips tensing with the strain of keeping still.

Indy closed his eyes again for a second before he lifted himself up, just a little before sinking back down again, bracing one hand on Rick’s shoulder.

Rick’s Adam’s apple bobbed on a thick swallow, his thumbs rubbing over Indy’s hips, and there was a flash of something on his face before his expression straightened out, raising his eyebrows as he tentatively shifted his hips.

“Yeah?”

Indy had to take another deep breath before he nodded.

Rick tilted his chin up, a light tug on Indy’s hips; Indy leaned in to kiss him, slowly lifting up again, and he had just barely gotten his other hand to his dick before Rick swatted it away.

He circled his fingers tight around Indy's dick, giving his hip a quick squeeze with his other hand before winding his arm around Indy’s waist, rocking up against him in time with Indy sinking back down. Indy had to break the kiss for a second for another deep breath when Rick started moving his hand a little faster over his dick, his forehead dropping against Rick’s shoulder before he shifted up again to mouth over his neck; he could feel Rick’s breath hitch when he rolled his hips, not pulling up, and his hips jerked into the warm pressure of Rick’s hand with a groan stifled against Rick’s neck when he pressed against that spot again.

Rick’s nose bumped against the top of his head, almost a kiss before he pulled his legs up, his thighs against Indy’s back; it didn’t occur to Indy why, yet, his attention on angling his hips  _ just so _ again until Rick thrust up into him, more leverage than before.

He was starting to have a harder time keeping his movements steady, his thighs trembling at either side of Rick’s hips each time he lowered himself to Rick’s lap.

Rick started moving his hand faster.

He thrust up just as Indy sank down, moving his arm from around Indy's waist; he didn’t notice at first, not until Rick’s fingertips brushed up against where his dick met Indy's skin, moving his hand from Rick’s shoulder to clap over his mouth.

Rick’s nose bumped the top of his head again, his lips brushing over Indy’s ear, enough to prompt Indy back up to kiss him. There was no finesse to it, desperate and messy, Rick’s breathing heavy as he rocked his hips up.

Indy couldn’t do much more than take it.

It felt like he was buzzing, his skin hot and tingling, a spark shooting up his spine each time he rolled his hips back. He broke the kiss with a whine he would adamantly deny ever making when Rick thrust up into him, looping his arm around Rick’s shoulders as he pressed his face to the curve of Rick’s neck.

He grit his teeth when Rick let go of his dick, cracking his knuckles with his thumb before he went right back to it, even faster than before; he pumped over Indy’s dick to match his hips rocking up into him, sliding his thumb over the tip of it each time he thrust up.

Indy didn’t realize it was coming until it was already hitting him, different than any other times, like it was radiating from the hot pressure inside him and all the way through to his fingertips; he didn’t have it in him to think of how he was probably leaving scratches from his fingers gripping at Rick’s shoulder as he shuddered against him, his thighs tensing around Rick’s waist as his hips jerked forward into his hand, his whole body feeling hot and dazed even after Rick’s hand was tacky and wet.

It took him a couple minutes to catch his breath.

Rick rubbed his fingers lazily over Indy's hip, his other hand still caught awkwardly between them. Indy’s heart was still pounding as he pressed a kiss to the side of Rick’s neck, shifting up with a shiver as he leaned back against Rick's thighs.

Rick’s eyes raking over him made his chest feel hot again.

Rick gently nudged at his hip, tilting his head towards what little space was left next to them on the bed; Indy looked, and he took another deep breath, and he slowly lifted himself up just a couple inches before lowering himself back down again instead.

It wasn’t easy with the way it felt like all of his bones had turned into jelly.

“Fuck,” Rick whispered, his eyes flickering shut for a second as he leaned his head back against the wall; he moved his hand out from between them to wipe off on the sheets, both hands back at Indy’s hips before he started slowly rocking up to meet him halfway.

“You know one of us is gonna have to sleep on that now,” Indy said, his voice not quite as steady as he had been going for, but he decided he could forget about the smug expression on Rick's face with Rick palming down from his hips to his thighs.

“We’ll deal with it later.”

With the flush spreading down Rick’s cheeks, almost reaching his neck, it didn’t feel like  _ later _ would be too much longer.

Indy didn’t have to move much, didn’t think he could, anyway, but Rick took over for him; he slid his hands back up to Indy's hips, tugging him down with each short thrust up.

Indy could feel it getting close.

Rick's eyes slipped shut again, his breathing getting heavier as he rocked up into him a little faster, a little less steady, his fingers twitching at Indy’s hips the only indication he got before Rick pulled him down against him with a breathless,  _ “Oh, _ Christ, Indy…”

He didn’t open his eyes for a few seconds until Indy could feel him starting to go soft.

He tilted his chin up again, his eyes still half-lidded when Indy leaned in to kiss him, slower, just this side of gentle. Indy winced as he lifted himself up from Rick’s lap, slumping unceremoniously next to him with his arm around Rick’s thigh and his face pressed to Rick’s hip.

It didn’t feel like his legs would be able to hold him for a while.

They didn’t have to; Rick carded his fingers through Indy's hair before he got up, carefully climbing over the damp patch on the sheets to look for something to wipe them off with.

Indy didn’t bother to stop staring until Rick turned around again with a towel, pausing for a second before he went to get it damp.

Indy still didn’t think he could get himself out of the bed even if he tried, even by the time Rick had scrubbed at the damp spot as best he could.

“Good enough,” he mumbled to himself, the flush finally leaving his cheeks; he tossed the towel over the lampshade, just a little light peeking out from the bottom while he dug through his bag. His shoulders lifted on a huff before Indy dropped his hand to the bed, vaguely gesturing towards his things.

“There's a few in the side pocket.”

Rick nodded and cracked open the window on his way to taking a book of matches from Indy’s bag, the match making his face look warm before he blew it out; the window didn’t do much, barely a breeze drifting through the smoke as Rick went back to the bed.

Indy gave him a few drags before he held his middle and forefinger out.

Rick took one more and handed him the cigarette.

Indy’s nose wrinkled as he tried to sit up before staying flat on the bed instead; the rest of the petroleum jelly still on him started to feel uncomfortably sticky without all the rest to distract from it, but getting up for something to clean himself off still felt even less appealing.

He took a long drag, tilting his head to breathe out away from Rick before he handed it back.

“What’s the, uh…” Rick said, breathing out towards the window before gesturing around Indy’s hip, not looking back up to Indy’s face until a few seconds after he took another drag. “What’s the appeal?”

Indy reached over to take the cigarette again. “You haven’t?”

Rick shrug and shook his head, absently moving his hand down to Indy's hair.

Indy hummed around the end of the cigarette, looking up to the ceiling while he thought for a second. “It’s different.”

Rick raised an eyebrow as he took the cigarette back.

“More all over.”

“Hm.”

Indy wondered if there would be time in the morning before the plane left.

There wasn’t, running late even with just their hands under the sheets, lazy and rushed at the same time, and Indy stuffed the small tub to the very bottom of his bag.

Rick’s hand brushed over the small of his back when they reached the door, and they didn’t touch again after that.

It was another few months until they ran into each other again.

It wasn’t completely accidental.

“We don’t need to waste the money,” Rick said when they went to pay for a room, frowning as he flipped through a few bills, muttering, “Couldn’t get a ride over here without dropping an arm and a leg for it.”

Indy shrugged and took out his wallet for the other half.

They didn’t go up for a while, at the bar first, griping back and forth about how overpriced the drinks were, a couple hours before Rick slid his glass across the counter and said, “I’ve gotta be out of here early tomorrow.”

Indy quickly finished his drink and got up to follow him.

The door closed, Rick’s hands fisted in the front of Indy’s shirt, and Indy's back hit the wall just before Rick pressed in to kiss him.

“Too goddamn long,” Rick mumbled, muffled against Indy's mouth, palming down his sides to grip at his hips.

“You’re the one taking your sweet time down--”

Indy cut off with a groan when Rick pressed even closer, nudging his thigh between Indy's legs.

“I want to,” Rick said, kissing down along his jaw, down to mouth at his neck, “I want to try something.”

“Wh--”

Indy’s head  _ thunked _ back against the wall with another groan when Rick’s teeth caught over the curve of his neck.

Rick moved back, pulling Indy along with him by his waistband. They didn’t make it all the way before Rick kissed him again, turning them around without Indy fully realizing until Rick nudged him down to the bed.

Indy shuffled back, his hand at Rick's waist as Rick followed above him; Rick settled in Indy's lap as soon as Indy’s legs weren't hanging over the edge of the bed, mouthing along his neck again, up to kiss him before he leaned back with his hand at Indy’s chest to keep him still.

Indy’s jaw clenched when Rick rocked down, slowly dragging his hand down Indy’s chest to pull his shirt out from his waistband.

He rocked his hips down again before getting up from the bed.

“Get undressed.”

Indy watched until the bathroom door shut behind Rick before tugging his shirt over his head, glancing over to the door as he took off his shoes, again with his pants.

Rick still hadn’t come out after a couple minutes.

Indy picked his shoe up from the floor and chucked it at the wall.

“Hold  _ on _ a second.”

Indy lay back down with a huff.

He stopped himself before he could reach down to his dick, fidgeting with the sheets instead; he looked up at the ceiling, over to the closed window, back towards the bathroom, and he was about to get up to ask what was taking so long when Rick came out with a new jar of petroleum jelly.

Indy tried to keep a straight face as he settled back to the bed again.

Rick dropped the jar next to him on the bed, slowly lifting his leg over Indy’s waist to straddle his thighs, his dick already mostly hard; Indy was quickly catching up.

“You did all of it?”

Rick nodded. Indy had to try not to look disappointed, but not for long before Rick opened the jar, smearing some onto his fingers before slicking up Indy's dick; Indy didn’t have time to rock up into his fingers before Rick held him flat again with his free hand at Indy’s chest.

Rick kept his fingers loose enough that it didn’t give Indy much pressure, his hips twitching as much as they could with Rick’s weight on his thighs; Rick pumped his hand once to check that he had gotten all of it, swiping his thumb over the tip as he slid his hand down to steady the base of Indy's dick.

Indy took a deep breath and moved his hands up to Rick’s hips.

Rick slid his free hand up Indy’s chest, over his throat, his thumb rubbing over the scar on Indy’s chin before his eyes went unfocused for a second as he lowered himself down.

Indy had to strain to keep his hips still.

“Oh,” Rick breathed out, a crease appearing between his eyebrows, his nose wrinkling as he stopped for a second before slowly sinking down the rest of the way; he let out a slow breath, shifting his hips before his eyes went wide and his thighs tensed at either side of Indy's waist.  _ “Oh.” _

He had gotten a little softer while he had settled himself in Indy's lap, quickly picking up again as he tentatively rocked forward, his thighs tensing again every so often. 

He started to lift up after a few minutes, just a couple inches before rocking back down, and he sank flat to Indy's lap with a shudder before he said, “Gonna make me do all the work here?”

Indy shook his head, his  _ no _ barely audible before he pulled his legs back for a little more leverage, remembering when Rick had done it with him; he pushed his hips up, gentle, careful, but Rick dropped down to his lap with a little more force than before, squeezing his knees at Indy's waist, and he had to cover his mouth to stifle a groan when Indy suddenly thrust up into him.

His hand slipped down from Indy’s chin, bracing himself on Indy's chest as he rocked down to meet him halfway. Indy slid his hands back to Rick’s ass with a quick squeeze before moving his right hand back, thrusting up at the same time as he started pumping over his dick.

Rick’s hips jerked between Indy's dick and his hand with a breathy moan. It took him a second to collect himself again, dropping his hand from over his mouth to slide down Indy’s arm, gripping his wrist as he worked back up to a rhythm, speeding Indy along as he started rolling his hips faster.

Indy sped up with his hand over Rick’s dick to match.

He moved his other hand up from Rick’s ass to his hair with a light tug, tilting his chin up; Rick leaned in to kiss him, breathless and messy, only for a few seconds before he ducked down to Indy’s throat.

“It is,” Indy said, his breath hitching when Rick started sucking at the curve of his neck at the same time as he rolled his hips without pulling up,  _ “too _ goddamn hot out for you to be making me need a scarf.”

He could feel Rick grinning against his skin before his head dropped back against the mattress with a low groan when Rick bit down.

“Say it was one of the girls.”

Indy's fingers tensed in Rick’s hair with a heavy shudder.

Rick stopped lifting up anymore, just rolling his hips as he kept mouthing along Indy’s neck; Indy kept rocking up to meet him as much as he could, kept pumping his hand over Rick’s dick between them, but it wasn’t too much longer before Rick’s movements started getting more uneven, needy, the ropes holding up the mattress creaking as he ground down against Indy’s hips.

Indy slid his hand from Rick’s hair down his back, to his hip, nudging Rick along as he rocked down against him. He could tell it wouldn’t be much longer for him, either, with Rick’s mouth on his neck and the warm pressure over his dick, Rick’s hand still at his wrist, but Rick beat him to it; he sank down with a moan muffled against Indy’s neck, his fingers like a vice around Indy’s wrist as his hips jerked forward into Indy’s hand just before he felt a hot dampness dribbling through his fingers.

Rick’s breathing was heavy and quick, close enough together that Indy could feel his heart racing against his own chest; he had to tense again to keep his hips still, so close, kneading at Rick’s hip before Rick slowly sat up straighter in his lap.

His hair was sticking up at the top, his face flushed and his eyes a little dazed as he took a deep breath before moving Indy’s hand from his dick, a little shiver when he looked down at the mess he had left on Indy's belly.

His eyebrows twitched when he looked up to Indy’s neck.

He brushed the backs of his knuckles over a faintly tender spot just above the curve of Indy’s shoulder before he gingerly lifted himself up from Indy’s lap, dropping down next to him with a wince.

His breathing still felt a little heavy as he shuffled against Indy's side, pressing his lips to Indy's shoulder; it wasn’t completely ideal, with Indy’s right arm crammed between them, still so close, and he had almost moved his left hand up instead before Rick shook his head, his teeth catching over Indy’s collarbone.

Rick slid his palm across Indy's waist, his fingers only loose for a second around Indy’s dick before he shifted a little closer, mouthing over Indy’s neck as he started pumping his hand. Indy’s hips jerked up into his hand with a low groan, wriggling his arm out from between them to loop around Rick’s shoulders; he bit the inside of his cheek to muffle another small sound when Rick started worrying the sensitive skin at the curve of his neck between his teeth, moving his hand faster, and it only took another few pumps of his wrist before Indy tensed and came over his hand with a deep shudder.

It took him a second before he dropped his arm from around Rick’s shoulders.

Rick slumped onto his back again, wiping his hand off on Indy’s thigh before his face scrunched up when he lay flat.

“Ugh…” He shifted slightly, another wince before he said, “I need a towel.”

Indy held his hand over his eyes with a grunt. “Give it a second.”

“Indy.”

He grunted again.

Rick nudged at his shoulder, pausing before another shove.

_ “Yeah, _ alright, fine.”

Indy’s legs were still feeling a little wobbly as he got up from the bed, looking around before he went into the bathroom, washing off his hand and his torso before getting a towel damp. He tossed it over to Rick, narrowly missing his head before he flopped down next to him again, not enough room on the bed for any more than a few inches between them.

There weren’t any after Rick had wiped off the rest of the jelly, the come slipping out with it before he tossed the towel away and shuffled against Indy's side again.

“I think,” he said, a little breathless still, the backs of his fingers bumping up against Indy's, “I can see the appeal.”

“You  _ think.” _

**Author's Note:**

> dont smoke, use condoms, dont use vaseline in place of real lube its not the desert in the 20s-30s anymore (@hansolosbi on tumblr!)


End file.
